Kidnapped
by Lady Shinigami1
Summary: ok, this is my first gundam fan fic, but i think it's going to turn out to be pretty good. It's about how the gundam pilots get something important to them taken from them.
1. One year ago

1 year ago  
  
"I declare a war agenst the Earth-Space Alliance, " *click* the television turned off. Heero sat on the sofa; a smile was on his face.  
  
Duo came walking in, holding a baby with blonde hair, "oi, Heero, do you mind watching Rebecca for a while?"  
  
Heero turned around and looked at Duo, "why dont you get her parents to hold her, im watching something."  
  
"well, the tv isnt even on so you cant be watching something; Quatre and Dorothy went out to eat, and ive got a date with Hildi, so you are the only one here to watch her, ok?" Duo handed the baby to heero and then he grabbed his coat, "im not going to be gone long, of, so you dont have to worry. "  
  
"im not worried about you, im worried about hildi, she shouldn't be alone with you anywhere"  
  
Duo picked up his hands and started walking toward hereo like he was going to strangle him, but heero turned around, "listen if you are going to go, then go. I dont want you to be here right now, im not in a social mood."  
  
"you are never in a social mood, anyway i better go" duo walked to the door then heero spoke up,  
  
"dont get drunk and came stumbling in at three in the morning and waking everyone up, like last time."  
  
duo laughed, "I will try not to but im not promising anything." Heero smiled and stood up and started to rock the baby, "listen Heero, i know you really wanted a little baby of your own, but you cant help that Relena dumped you. It doesn't matter how heartbroken you are, you still are living, you need to go out into the world and start over. Why don't you go with us. I can get Hildi to bring a friend and maybe we can hook you up with her."  
  
Heero looked up at duo, "but who would watch the baby?"  
  
"we can bring her with us, come on. You need to leave the house anyway."  
  
Heero walked to the staircase, "im sorry but i dont want to go, im not really in the mood. maybe later." he said as he walked up the stairs to Rebecca's room and put her in the crib.  
  
duo just shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door. Heero walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa, he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Heero opened his eyes, he looked at the clock on the wall, "2:20 am, and duo was still not back yet, he sat up and looked around. the room was dark. Before he fell asleep the lights were on. He stood up and looked around the room. then he noticed the front door was wide open, "ugg, duo. cant you shut the door" he said to himself as he crossed the room and shut the door, then he noticed the chain on the door was cut, "oh shit1 Somebody broke in." he ran up the stirs and into his room. He searched his room, but everything was where it was. then he heard the front door slam. He pulled out his gun and quietly crept down the stairs,  
  
"HEERO! HEERO! Heero come here, " the lights were still dark so he couldnt notice who it was, "Heero, it's me duo!"  
  
heero turned on the lights, "duo, i told you not to come home late, "he said as he walked up to him  
  
"no, heero, it's not that. it's just that Hildi has been stolen, we were eating dinner and someone knocked me out with a silver platter of lobsters and then they took hildi. "  
  
"what? someone broke in, but nothing was stolen..." but then he noticed it was awfully quiet, "no...Rebecca!" he said as he ran up the steps and into the baby's room. every thing was turned over, and there was no trace of rebecca. "  
  
Heero ran down stairs and went to the phone and picked it up, but there was no dial tone. he looked up at the tv and it came on. A Yu-Gi soldier was being broadcasted "Heero Yue, Duo Maxwell, and Quatre winner, we have something of yours..." 


	2. The agreemant

Ok, this is the continued version of it, it might not be very good, but ill try to make since of it. Please tell me if I need to add anything to it! I really want to know!  
  
  
  
Quatre and Dorothy walked in to see Heero and Duo staring at the tv. , "hello, what are you watching?" Quatre asked the very serious Heero.  
  
"Quatre Winner, we have something very important to you." The man on Tv said, "and I think you will want you daughter back."  
  
Quatra was dumbstruck, "mmyy dauughtter? Where is she?"  
  
"don't worry, I bet she is alright. He has Hildi and Relena too." Heero said as he sat on the sofa, "now, what do you want for them?"  
  
the man on the tv blushed bright red, "well, uh…you see, it's really embarrassing to say but im just going to say it…I want you to have sex with me."  
  
  
  
Heero, Duo and Quatre got a really disgusted look on their faces, "what, we wouldn't do something that sick!" they yelled.  
  
'fine, " the man got really stubborn, "if you wont then I will have to kill them!"  
  
the tv shut off again.  
  
Ok, there is the second part to my totally useless and idiotic story! 


End file.
